Wake me up
by megamisslilly
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have just found their feelings for each other, and they decided to go on a mission together. But something terrible happened to Lucy. Bad summary, but whatever. WON'T START WRITING MORE TILL THE END OF NOVEMBER 2013, BECAUSE OF EVENTS I CAN NOT PREVENT.
1. Prouloge

**Wake me up**

_-LUUCYY!_

_The loud cry/scream that came from the well none Salamander was terrifying. But the sight was even worse. The tears running down his cheeks, his mouth wide open from the words he just screamed, his bruises. The horrific sight of seeing a blonde girl falling to the ground, her eyes closed, a single tear running down her cheek and her mouth open to just say four simple words._

_-Because I love you._

_The blonde's curvy body just lay down on the floor. Her breathing slowly began to vanish. Her bangs over her eyes, the blood covering her flawless skin. But she was a fighter. He knew that. She fought to live and she still did. She was never going to give up._

_-Hmpf. She is just too dumb. Risking her life just to save you. Pathetic piece of trash. _

_The enemy just laughed. And those actions were enough for Salamander. He stood up, shaking a little bit, side to side, bangs covering his teary eyes. He looked up and saw that his opponent had his back at him. He waited for the right moment to attack, but he lost his control when he saw his enemy going on his knees, putting his left hand on the beautiful blonde girl, concentrating magic power and said._

_-Disappear. _

_Flames. Warm from rage, wild was the word to describe the flames from a raging Natsu. The opponent didn't notice and was now on the floor, unconscious. Even though Natsu defeated their enemy, he went up to him, slowly sitting down on his knees and said one word._

_-Disappear. _

**Ok, this is just the Prologue. Please review if you want more.**


	2. Mirajanes tips

**Some guys wanted more, so here you go.**

**Wake me up. **

It was a normal day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, no clouds at all, simply as said a normal day. But not for a certain Salamander who just found out something he really wanted to avoid. Love. That's right, Ladies and Gentlemen, the dense Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, was in love. And the best part, for us, and the worst part, for him, that it was his best friend. While we're fangirling, he is just sulking in a corner at the guild and thinks, HE THINKS, about what he is going to do. I mean, love isn't easy. But seriously, he's got a problem. And we are just here to watch and let him and maybe some girl Mirajane fix this matter out. Right now, he moves his sulking ass to the bar and asks for a fire whiskey. Double. And we all know Mirajane; she sees if you have a problem.

-Natsu, what's wrong? In a beautiful day like this you should go around destroying the whole guild with Gray. What's the matter?

-I don't know Mira. I've just been thinking…..

-You? Thinking?

Mira let a giggle out and Natsu glared at her. As soon as she saw his glare she stopped and motioned a _'sorry'_ with her lips.

-Well, what do you want me to do?

-I…. I kinda… I mean… Ok, so I got this… _friend._ Yeah, that's right, my _friend. _Yeah, um… he's got a problem. He kinda… _likes_ a girl. And he doesn't know what to do. Can you maybe give m- _him_ some tips?

Mirajane couldn't help to sigh and giggling a bit. Of course she knew _who_ he was talking about. Obviously about himself.

-Soo, what is this girl like?

Natsu looked down to hide his blush as he whispered slowly

-She is like a star in m- _his_ eyes, shining, beautiful and sweet. Her smell is like a vanilla flower itself, and she's the toughest and most caring person I- _he_ has ever met. I can go on for ages about her but if I have to describe her in one word, she's _perfect._

_-_Ara, ara… it sounds like you are the one in love.

Mira giggled a little and to her surprise, he just shrugged. She sighed once more (_AN. She sighs a lot, okay?)_and decided to help a little.

-So is this _friend_ you're talking about is a wizard? And if this girl also is a wizard, why don't just ask her out on a mission? It's like a date, just a little more serious because of the job. But still. _He_ can spend a little time with her at least, you know, to really dig down on her and know every little piece of her by heart. And at the same time, get to have multiple chances to confess. If he has the courage.

-OF COURSE_ I_ HAVE THE COURA…. I mean, of course _he_ does.

-Then tell him about the plan. Don't let his nakama come along; they will ruin it, partly. So just play it cool, and you are as good to go.

Natsu just grinned and said

-I will tell him. Thanks Mira.

And after that, he went to grays table and punched him. Just because.

**I know, it's short. **

**I didn't have the time, but that just sounds like an excuse, but whatever, you are free to believe me or not. **

**Review if you want more. **

**Thanks.**

**No really, thanks for reading.**

**It makes my day to see that I have a new follower or favorite. **

**It becomes even better if you review.**


	3. Lucy's nightmare

**Here you go.**

**Wake me up.**

Nighttime in Magnolia. Lucy was in her apartment and just came out of the shower. She sighed as she saw her bedroom. How many times she has adored it, it never becomes old. Though the rent… She needed to go on another job, but she really didn't know if she wanted to. If she was going on a mission, she needed to take Natsu and Happy with her. And she didn't know if she could deal with Natsu. She kinda felt… _strange_ around him. Her heart started to race, his smile made her smile too, and everything he said to compliment her made her blush. More exact, everything he said or did, she blushed. It sounded nice, but it was a nightmare. (_AN. Gomen, if this is wrong. I have never been in love, so I don't really know how you feel._) She yawned and rubbed her eyes to get some sleepiness away, so that she could concentrate on changing and brushing her teeth.

As soon as she was done with that, she turned the lights off and jumped in to the bed. Literally, jumped. She curled up in her bed sheets and shivered a little from the coldness. She didn't dare to open her eyes, she felt like her sleepiness would vanish if she did so. Suddenly, the cold disappeared, when she felt a pillow, really close to her. She changed side and snuggled closer to the pillow and felt heat streaming out of the pillow. She didn't know she had a pillow this warm, soft and big. But the rest of the night, it was her heat source, snuggle buddy and she just couldn't resist to curl up like a ball and let two long, warm things circle around her body and pushed it closer to the pillow. She didn't care what kind of pillow, if it even was a pillow this was, she needed this. Every night, every minute, every second of her life, she wanted this. Wherever she was, she wanted this so close to her as possible. It sounded weird, because it's just a pillow… Right? Well, whatever, it feels nice. And with that, she fell asleep. And the_ pillow_ just chuckled. And Lucy.

|-_Lucee! Don't be so slow!_

_She didn't know where she was. It was some kind of forest, she ran away from it. Something was really sad about this place that she did want to escape. Something that she just knew a little about, like, how it gave her the creeps. The voice though was the thing she ran after. It sounded familiar, but it felt like it was going to vanish any second. And for some reason, she didn't want that to happen._

_-Where are you? And more importantly, who are you?_

_-Man, Lucee, you're so mean! You don't even remember who I am! _

_-Come on, where are you?_

_A soft giggle could be heard._

_-Find me. That's more fun. And it is your punishment for not knowing who I am._

_The forest got deeper and deeper, darker and darker. But I wouldn't dare to turn back. It was something lurking in the shadows behind me that made me worried. She didn't even want to know what it was, she wanted just run away from it. Suddenly, the shadows got a lot faster. She ran faster and faster but the shadows liked to do the same. She stumbled on a rock and cursed. And just then, the thing she feared, happened. _

_-LUCYYY!_

_The shadows had taken her. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She could just listen to the voices around her. She couldn't do anything. She was useless. A piece of trash. She wanted to give up. Fuck her life; it wasn't worth that much for anyone. She would see her happy family in heaven; she could go to heaven with a smile. Her mother, she hadn't seen her for so many years, never felt her love from the past years gone by. Now was finally the time, to experience it all over again. It sounded tempting, so she closed her eyes. _

_-LUCYY!_

_A hint of pink. Her eyes flashed wide open. But as she did so, the worse things than death stroke her. Pain. _

_Scream. Voices were all over the place, she felt how a pink haired male flashed a painful expression while screaming the top of his lungs. Her scream was muffled by a hand on her mouth. He lay his other hand on her stomach, and she could feel how he concentrated magic power and said a word that she couldn't help but wince in pain, because she knew it was all over. Her life, so short. Everything she worked for, pouf, gone. And the thing she feared the most stroked again._

_-Disappear._

_Pain._

_Open eyes._

_Tears._

_Screams.|_

_.._ucy! Lucy calm down!

Her heavy breathing slowed down a little but she was still panting really hard. She was sweating like a pig and couldn't help but feel a little pain around her body. She looked up and saw friendly, slightly worried green onyx eyes staring at her like she was going to die. Well, she felt like it. She was trembling and light sobs came from her mouth. Natsu, aka pillow, looked at her, worried to death. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt. She still panted but it was a little calmer. Her bangs covered her eyes as she let out some small words.

-Na-Natsu…

-Oi, Luce are you alright?

- N-ne Natsu..

- What is it Lucy? Do you want something? I'll give you anything!

- Can you keep a secret? As well as a promise?

-Anything.

- If I die…

-You won't die. You will live, with me, you hear me! , Natsu started getting angry. How dare she say stuff like that? She won't die, she can't die, she's just not worth that, and I don't think I could live without her. Lucy started to giggle a little bit and looked up. Natsu needed fight the urge to blush. She was so pretty in the moonlight reflecting on her, like she was a star. Well she was, in his eyes.

-If I die, _If,_ I'm not saying that I will, and you were near when it happened, please I beg you, never ever blame it on yourself. Even if I was protecting you.

Natsu nodded. He didn't know where this conversation was going but he didn't like it. And also, the positions are a little bit awkward. I mean, he's lying down on her bed, really close to Lucy who lies beside him. There are only some centimeters away from each other, and he could easily lean down in to a kiss. He wouldn't though; she felt too vulnerable right now.

- And Natsu.. , she started to shake a little bit and her bangs covered her eyes again.

- Now, if I die, you have to keep this promise.

Natsu could just nod and look down at her with mixed feelings. He really didn't like this conversation. He saw her taking a deep breath and continued.

-_I want you to forget me._

Natsu couldn't help it anymore. He pulled her into a hug, so tight like it was the end of the world.

-_I can't. Cause you won't die. I will always be there to protect you._

He snuggled his face in her silky blonde hair and took in her scent so much he could. The scent could describe sweet directly. It smelled so good; he could just eat her like she was a pastry. He wouldn't let her go. She was his and only his.

-Listen, Natsu. Lucy had buried her face into his chest with her hands on it and was on the verge of crying.

-Never leave me. Then I won't leave you. Deal?

-You know Luce that kinda hurts my feelings.

Lucy looked up to him with a confused face.

-I don't have to make a deal with that. You are the only thing that I see is worth protecting. Besides the guild, but you are more worth to me. I knew that since I first met you. I have never nor will leave your side. Because I-I… um…

This was hard for Salamander. How the fuck should he do his confessing?

-You know, you don't need to explain something that you seem to have a hard time explaining.

She yawned.

-But, I really want to tell you, it's really important. If I don't explain, I can't be a real man!

-You sound like Elfman.

Lucy yawned again and her eye locks became heavier and heavier, until completely closed and she was in her little world yet again. Though an inattentive Natsu didn't see this and still thought about how to say it, right in her face. And that was also the result.

-I-… I lo-love you-u, Luce.

He looked down on her only to find her sleeping face on his chest.

-So this is what you call Awkward, huh, Natsu said out loud. He sighed and after some couple minutes, he fell asleep from the sweet scent of Lucy Heartfilia. The Love of his Life.

**Soo yeah.**

**Umm… yeah. Chapter 3.**

**And I don't really have any dates where I upload, so it will be randomly updated. **

**But nothing more than 2 weeks!**

**Thanks.**

**Still, I can't believe that some people out there, enjoy reading this crap I stuffed together with bad grammar and all. **

**But still thanks.**

**You are really the best.**

**It makes my day to see that I got a follow, a favorite, a review.**

**I get so excited.**

**ILY **


	4. The walk

**Neeew**** Chapiee**

**Wake me up.**

The morning after went… unexpectedly well. The morning sun shined through the curtains from Lucy's window, down at the _couple_. Lucy wasn't awake yet because Natsu's giant/muscular body covered the sunshine from her. He payed the price and woke up. The sun came to sudden to his eyes and he winced as the sun faced him. It was getting really annoying and thought of jumping out of the bed but then he smelt something familiar. Saw something familiar. Holding something familiar. And a familiar pink blush crept on his cheeks. Lucy was on his chest, her face buried. Holding her right hand around his stomach and her left around his neck. His hands clutched around her waist and he could smell the sweetest smell ever. Natsu didn't dare to move. Memories flashed through his mind from yesterday night. His blush became scarlet as he thought of the words he said to her. Did she hear? A part of him wanted her to hear it while the other part of him was embarrassed like fuck. Well, either way, he was going to be embarrassed when she wakes up. Right now, he could only lie in her bed, listening to her soft lips taking in so much air as possible and exhaling it. He could only inhale her sweet smell and fight the urge to kiss her over her whole body. He could only feel her heartbeat slowly beating against his heart. And as he relaxed from the pressure of his crush lying on top of him, Lucy slowly woke up and she was actually… pleased. Not that she would admit it. She just felt how her hot _pillow_ became hotter and more dense once she woke up.

She looked down. Abs. Abs from a well none Salamander. She decided to look up. Bad idea. For her, not for us though. Once she looked up, she moved her whole head, with closed eyes. She then opened her eyes, only to see green onyx eyes staring intensely at her, only some centimeters away. She could feel his fiery breath against her flawless skin. It took some seconds for the _couple_ to realize how their positions where like. Lucy jumped back, to the end of her bed with a terrified look on her face, while Natsu did the same just to the other side. And the staring competition began. At the same time, both of them looked down to hide they're blush. Both at the same time also mumbled a _sorry. _Those actions both made at the same time, made them stare at each other again. Of course, Natsu was the first one to break the silence with a muffled laugh. Lucy started to grin like a little girl and a muffled laugh escaped her mouth as well. And also at the same time, (_An. I swear to god, they are like twins_) They both laughed until they cried. What a great start in the morning. After that, they just had the stupidest grin on.

-Ohayo, Natsu.

-Ohayo, Luce.

_**TIIIMESKIIIIP**_

Natsu and Lucy walked together to the guild and smiled all the way. This was the best day ever. Lucy had a dream were Natsu said that he loved her. It was black, and it came out of nowhere. But she did hear that it was his voice, she did hear that it was from him. And it was only for her. That made her smile. If only it was true… I mean, he got Lisanna. And Lisanna deserves him. More than anything. They are childhood friends and they look cute together. They couldn't fit more perfectly with their personalities, and they enjoyed each other's company. If Natsu got to pick between me and Lisanna, he would defiantly chose Lisanna. And just like that, my good mode was gone. I glanced to Natsu, only to find him staring at me. With a smile. His deep green onyx eyes boring from the inside out of me. My heart began to race, warmth crept up to my cheeks and my lips couldn't get a word out of me. Natsu and I both stopped our tracks at the same time, only for staring at each other's eyes. It felt like an eternity, though it was only a couple of minutes until Natsu started walking towards me. He stopped so close I could feel his fiery breath against my skin and I bet he could feel mine. Suddenly he hugged me. He almost lifted me up from the ground with his strong muscular arms. My eyes widened as I stuttered:

-N-Natsu… Is so-something wro-wrong?

-Yes.

I gulped. What was it? Some dark secrets, maybe? Memories from Igneel so that he needed something to hug? All that sounded not at all like Natsu but it was always a possibility. I hugged him back, burying my face into his chest and whispered:

-What is it?

-You look to soft. I wanna hug you all the time.

Silence.

That's why he started to hug me? Nothing serious, just that I looked soft? What is wrong with Natsu?

-Umm… that's all? Nothing you want to talk about? Something you want to get of your chest, maybe?

-No. You can stay on my chest all day if it were up to me to decide.

I didn't look at him but I knew, that he _smirked._ His cute smirk that made me blush. _Dammit. _

**Its short. Again. **

**Oh well. Deal with it.**

**Thanks.**

**Review, favorite and follow if you want to make my day beautiful, just like you. **

**ILY**


	5. The guild

**Hm. Not my best chapter.**

**Wake me up. **

At the guild it was messy as usual. After Natsu and Lucy came to their destination, everyone was teasing them. Maybe it was because they were holding hands, but other than that, today was nothing special. Gray and Natsu was punching each other, Lucy and Levy talked about books while Jet and Droy stood beside and were fascinated how much they could talk about books, Mirajane was talking with her friends and Nab was searching after a job perfect just for him. Everything was just like they used to be. Time went by and soon Levy needed to go because Gajeel wanted to tell her something. Lucy was left alone and a thought came across her mind. What was up with her nightmare? It was that forest that kept bugging her. She was sure she had seen it somewhere. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. But that didn't keep her from thinking about it. That hint of pink… Who? Why was it bugging her so much? It wasn't something special. Somehow, she felt that she wanted go home. She went up to Mirajane and told her that she is going home.

-Lucy, is you ok? You seem to be sick.

-It's true that I don't feel so well, that's why I'm going home.

-Sure. I hope you feel better tomorrow;

Mira shot her famous smile at her with a hint of 'I'm-worried-for-you'.

Lucy sighed and began to walk home. Half way through the guild a familiar voice called her:

-Luce! Let's go on a mission!

Natsu was… like he always was; cheerful, a little stupid and acted like he had no problem with anything. Right now he had his toothy grin plastered on his face with his hand holding a mission paper. Lucy just looked at him with a tired look and opened her mouth:

-Not today. I don't feel that well.

Suddenly, the grin was lost. Instead she could see a worried look in his face.

-Huh?

**No time, not much.**

**I have that excuse, but that doesn't really count. **

**Gomen.**

**Review, favorite and follow if you want more.**

**Thanks.**

**ILY**


End file.
